


That Domestic Vibe - Mrs. Barnes & Mrs. Rogers

by darth_stitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mrs. Barnes, Mrs. Rogers - Freeform, Romance, Secret Marriage, count buckula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, Bucky Barnes officially proposed marriage to Steve Rogers when they were about eight years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Domestic Vibe - Mrs. Barnes & Mrs. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/101719004471/that-domestic-vibe-mrs-barnes-mrs-rogers)

Truth be told, Bucky Barnes officially proposed marriage to Steve Rogers when they were about eight years old. 

He even had an engagement ring ready.  It was a Cracker Jack ring that he traded a couple of baseball cards for and it slipped off Steve’s thin fingers, but Steve found a sturdy piece of string and so the ring became the pendant for a necklace instead. 

They were both suitably confused as to which of them was going to be the “Missus” - Bucky said it ought to be Steve, since Bucky did the proposing.  Steve countered that he wasn’t a girl, he was a boy, so he’d _still_ be a _Mister_ and perhaps, in a hint of the newlywed bliss to come, the two boys ended up in a good old fashioned marital squabble. 

Bucky’s Grampy was nonplussed when he heard about the whole affair.  Eventually, he had to explain that two boys were not allowed to get married but he was quite unable to provide a satisfactory answer as to why that was so.  Alas, Grampy was not proof against _two_ pairs of winsome blue eyes and unhappy pouts. 

It was Sarah Rogers who gently took both boys aside and explained, as kindly as she could, that this was the current way of things and people could be downright cruel and mean and unfair but perhaps, one day, two boys could be happily married in a better, kinder world. 

Grampy was heard to mutter something about “fool mortals” and “Sarah Rogers, if they’re not careful, the lads won’t live to see this better, kinder world you’re dreaming of.”

Sarah, like her boy, was completely unimpressed by the imperiousness of Gabriel Belmont Barnes who, in his native Romania, once went by the name of Vlad and was known to the Turks as _Kaziglu Bey._ She and Grampy made a friendly wager about it.   


But we digress. 

Bucky would again propose to Steve when the boys were much older and far more keenly aware of how the world viewed men loving men.  This time, he used his mother’s ring.  This time, Steve was in bed, recovering from yet another bout with pneumonia and Bucky was utterly exhausted from yet another long, lively discussion with Death about how She was not yet allowed to take away Steven Grant Rogers. 

Apparently, even Death could be charmed by brave, determined, smart-mouthed punks and their devoted, adoring  fiancés.  

There were kisses pressed to palms calloused with hard work and fervent vows of “for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and so help me, punk, Death’s not going to have a say in parting us…” and Steve managed to brush away Bucky’s tears with gentle fingers and murmured love and his own promises of forever in return.  

This time, Bucky’s mother’s ring would fit Steve’s finger perfectly.  (Later on, when Dr. Erskine’s super soldier serum would transform Steve Rogers from tiny punk to six foot odd superhero, the ring would be threaded through the chain of Steve’s dogtags.)

This time, the boys decided that they would be Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Rogers. They set up housekeeping in their tiny Brooklyn apartment and would do their respective mothers proud with their domestic skills.  Chores were divided equally, with a great deal of giggling and kisses and groping, if one of them felt like “negotiating.” They both became experts at "negotiating" and they both found that most of the household chores - the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry, sewing and knitting - were less of an annoyance and a hassle.   


Perhaps one of the greatest sources of anger and rage that Bucky Barnes had, was that the war took away this quiet, secret, marital bliss, even though it had given him Steve’s health in return.  

Perhaps one of the greatest sources of grief and sorrow that Steve Rogers had, was that he’d known he’d never have that _home_ back, even if he had survived the war, because his husband was gone.  

Of course, after a great deal of trial and tribulation, Mrs. Rogers and Mrs. Barnes would eventually be reunited and have the chance of their marriage being officially recognized by the state of New York.  

Pepper Potts absolutely did _not_ cry at their wedding. The half dozen boxes of Kleenex were all for Tony.  The other half dozen boxes were for Phil Coulson.  

Thor himself blessed the marriage and woe betide all who would attempt to threaten the happy couple. He even gave them a kitten as a wedding present, in the tradition of Asgard and of a certain ancient Midgard civilization.    


Clint offered the use of his farm for the honeymoon. It was Clint who playfully gave the cat the nickname "Kitten America."   


Natasha was the one who helped Bucky with the rings and thus, she was Bucky’s Best Woman.  

Sam, who kept an increasingly nervous Steve on the right side of sane and out of trouble (“You’re a fucking saint, Wilson” - was Bucky’s grateful comment), was Steve’s Best Man.  

It was with a great deal of surprise and glee that the Avengers were introduced to the domestic life of Mrs. Rogers and Mrs. Barnes. 

Despite the fact that Bucky knew how to gently steer Steve into wearing “clothes that would show off that ass of yours to its best advantage; just because we’re technically ninety-odd doesn’t mean we have to dress the part, punk” - both men happily defaulted to wearing slacks, suspenders and soft cotton shirts (or singlets) in the privacy of their home.  

_ Hilariously,  _ it suited them both.    


Also hilariously, Darcy Lewis tweeted pictures of both men in said outfits and promptly crashed the servers.  She would go on to do the same thing to Tumblr.  

Tumblr [staff](http://tmblr.co/mr_BTLFg8QzTPUMVSbe3vbg) was sensible enough to install a shrine to the Goddess Darcy, as well as to the other Elder Gods.  It remains to be seen if Twitter would be a similar bastion of common sense and Lovecraftian devotion.  

Natasha would discover Steve’s mad sewing skills when she ruined a particularly favorite little black dress and Steve came to the rescue with his old-fashioned sewing tin.  The dress looked as good as new afterwards.   

"Hell, we saved a lot on clothes back then, when Steve would patch up my own shirts. Neatest stitcher in all of Brooklyn, well, next to Mae and Rosa," was Bucky’s comment.  

"I will be severely disappointed in you if you tell us you married him for his housewifely skills," Natasha answered.  

"Wrong, I married him for his cooking." 

Steve raised a hand.  “Married the idiot in exchange for Grampy’s secret _paprika hendl_ recipe.”

"Grampy never forgave Steve for taking that and making it _better_ than his own.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at the boys because it was the only way she could keep herself from erupting into hysterical giggles. 

Nat was not the only one who was attracted to the domestic blissful vibes being projected by the Super Soldier Husbands (so dubbed by Tony Stark). 

Bucky and Bruce bonded over knitting.  Bucky was forever grateful to Bruce for his apparent knitting ninja skills when Bucky accidentally dropped or put in an extra stitch where it wasn’t supposed to be.   And thus, Hulk got a soft cap in his favorite purple.  Hulk was already fond of Cap; it didn't take long for Hulk to be as equally fond of "Missus Cap."

Hulk is the _only_ one allowed to refer to Bucky as "Missus Cap."  Bucky pointedly reminds the rest of the team, _especially Tony_ , that he used to be a feared master assassin for a  _very_ good reason.  

Tony did _not_ sniffle too loudly when he got a Bucky-made “Weasley” sweater for Christmas, which was proof, after all, that the Super Soldier Husbands had a definite soft spot for "Stark Junior."  Between Steve and Bucky, the entire team got knitwear for Christmas, made out of the softest merino wool they could find.  Apparently, their respective back pays allowed them to afford better materials now and the boys were only too happy to make use of it, after too long a time spent scrimping and saving. 

The boys soon grew used to the fact that their unconventional family would find some excuse or the other to wander into their home, whether it was Clint wanting _paprika hendl_ , Sam taking a sanity break or even Coulson dragging in his own team of baby SHIELD agents for their own sanity breaks and the secret Rogers Fudge Brownie Recipe.  Steve would break out the sewing tin to fix whoever got their clothes torn again and occasionally check the oven if the brownies were done.  Bucky would knit and check on whatever they had cooking for dinner.  And everyone would be promptly set to their respective chores if they wanted said dinner. 

And Mrs. Rogers or Mrs. Barnes would catch the other’s eye and smile or steal kisses, because they both knew that they were so incredibly lucky to still have this.  They were so incredibly lucky to be able to come _home_ from their war, at long last. 

Much, much later, Bucky’s Grampy would look into his favorite grandson and favorite grandson-in-law.   He had remembered a certain wager with Sarah Rogers and he never reneged on his bets. 

Grampy lost and spectacularly so. Somewhere in Heaven, Sarah Rogers was laughing.  

_\- end -_


End file.
